Vous m'avez abandonné, vous le méritez
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Tout garder pour soi est une mauvaise chose et au bout d'un moment on finit par exploser.


**_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu sommet, ce vilain clown à lunette qui danse sur la music de Wrecking ball.  
><em>****_Ce n'est pas sur le thème d'halloween, mais sur un autre, le gore. j'ai eu une soudaine vague d'inspiration. Je posterais les deux os pour halloween plus tard. pour le fun. et parce que je ne l'ai est pas terminé -w-"_**

**_je remercie ma fille, Elena Carreira, pour avoir corriger l'os (sauf ce petit texte qui vient tout juste d'être ajouté) et avoir donné un peu de repos a sa maman lunette ! ma fille est si adorable 8-3_**  
><strong><em>L'image viens de GANNAT Caroline  plein de coeur/ Ces dessins sont foutrement magnifique ! *_*_**

**_Bien sur ce, bonne lecture petit insecte en forme de citrouille !_**

* * *

><p>Dans la maison de Mathieu Sommet, tout le monde vivait en paix, excepté comme à l'accoutumée le petit Geek qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.<br>Il ne voulait pas aller dire son mal-être à ses amis ou plutôt sa famille, il espérait juste qu'ils le remarquent.  
>Il s'était assit sur le canapé depuis une semaine, en position fœtale. Il se mettait dans la pièce où tout le monde passait, espérant que quelqu'un le remarque, vienne lui parler, et l'aide. Il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, de vider son sac et de pleurer. Le Geek se sentait incroyablement mal.<br>Mais pendant toute la semaine personne n'avait fait attention à lui, comme s'il était invisible. Personne ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit. Personne n'avait vu son mal-être. Tout le monde se fichait de lui.

Lorsque le Hippie s'était assit à côté de lui, il n'avait fait que regarder la télé, où passait une émission parlant de Bob Marley.  
>Le jeune Geek avait tenté d'aborder une conversation mais c'était fait directement couper par un : « Laisse-moi regarder mon dieu, groooos! »<br>Son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il avait failli pleurer. Il avait ravalé ses larmes et s'était excusé.

Au fil des jours il ne prenait plus goût à grand-chose. Il continuait de jouer à ses jeux, plus par obligation que par amusement, ses "compagnons" ayant besoin de lui dans L.O.L, bien qu'il sache que ces gens se fichaient bien qu'il aie des problèmes.  
>Le Geek s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la solitude et la dépression.<p>

* * *

><p>La nuit avait fait son apparition depuis quelques temps. Le Geek regarda l'heure, qui annonçait vingt heure vingt-deux, avant de refermer les yeux.<br>Son cœur battait lentement. Il voulait hurler.  
>Durant les derniers jours, sa haine envers les personnes qu'il avait aimées grandissait peu à peu. Mais il n'allait pas s'énerver. Non, cela passerait sans doute. C'était ce qu'il pensait.<br>Il se leva. Il y avait peut-être bien une personne à qui il pourrait se confier. Oui, une personne.  
>Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la cave, marchant dans le long couloir qui lui faisait un peu peur, du fait qu'il y faisait extrêmement sombre. Il rajusta son t-shirt rouge et réfléchit. Comment devait-il aborder le sujet ?<br>Il soupira, alors que son cœur battait a la chamade.  
>Devant la porte, il se massa les yeux, se redressa et fit son plus beau sourire d'enfant heureux, cachant celui attristé des derniers jours. Il entra.<p>

-Démon ! dit il joyeusement en claquant la porte contre le mur.

Depuis qu'il était apparu, les deux hommes s'étaient liés d'amitié et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Dernièrement, le Démon avait été très occupé. Et puis le Patron avait ramené des enfants à la maison, les faisant pleurer et chassant le fantôme de la baraque. L'état du Geek ne s'était pas amélioré sans la compagnie de son tendre ami.  
>A l'entente de son nom, le Démon plaqua sa cape sur la table, cachant nombreux objets que le Geek ne put voir, et se leva.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Geek, interloqué.  
>-Rien de spécial, juste quelque chose que je fabrique pour une personne que j'apprécie ! s'exclama le démon gêné se mettant devant les yeux curieux du gamin.<br>-Je ne peux pas voir ?  
>-Ce n'est pas encore terminé, et ça me dérange qu'on voie quelque chose qui n'est pas fini.<br>-D'accord...

Il regarda sur le côté, triste de ne voir cette chose, se demandant également pour qui était ce cadeau, puis reporta son regard dans celui de son ami

-Je...me demandais, cela te dirait de jouer ? demanda t-il en étirant un petit sourire.

Le Démon se gratta l'arrière de la tête, et s'excusa.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas, il faut que je termine mes affaires avant, sinon je ne les finirais jamais et cette personne sera triste.  
>-...<p>

La gorge du Geek se serra. Sa mine s'attrista. Le démon fronça les sourcils, se doutant qu'il l'avait froissé.

-Bonhomme je...  
>-C'est pas grave ! le coupa l'enfant, le sourire à nouveau aux lèvres. Après tout, c'est important, et ce qui compte c'est que ton travail soit bien fait n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, cela serait stupide de faire attendre la personne qui recevra ton cadeau ! Courage Démon ! fit il en levant le poing en l'air<p>

Le fantôme n'en fut pas plus rassuré, et était désolé. Le Geek le salua d'un simple geste de la main et sortit de sa chambre, le laissant à ses occupations.

Le Démon soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il se massa les temps et regarda la table avant d'enlever la cape, dévoilant deux peluches, l'une a l'effigie du Geek, et la seconde à la sienne. Il manquait encore le visage à cette dernière. Un ruban rouge avec un petit cœur noir au milieu, reliait leur deux mains.  
>Il sourit et soupira.<br>Il devait le finir au plus vite, le lui offrir et tout lui avouer sur ses sentiment cachés depuis bien trop longtemps.

Derrière la porte le Geek se retenait de pleurer, serrait les dents, sourcils froncés alors que tout son corps tremblait de rage. Même lui n'avait pas fait attention à son état, pensait il. Même lui. Il aurait voulu lui gueuler dessus, lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries, que le cadeau pour cette pouf pouvait attendre, qu'il était plus important. En même temps qu'il l'avait rejeté, il avait brisé ses sentiments.  
>Mais après tout, le Démon avait bien le droit d'aimer quelqu'un ? Non. Il voulait être cette personne. Il se mit à le maudire, à se maudire d'être un faible, à tous les maudire.<br>Sans aucune peur, il longea le couloir moins obscur que ses pensées, sortit de la cave et s'apprêtait a retourner dans sa chambre.  
>Cependant deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le saisissant fermement.<p>

-Saluuuut Gamiiiin.

Le gamin en question baissa la tête sans répondre au Patron, visiblement soûl. Il le laissa le porter jusque dans sa chambre avant de le jeter froidement au sol.

-Mes putes ne m'ont pas satisfait alors j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de terminer le boulot!

Il entendit le son de sa braguette qui s'ouvrait. Un sourire malsain s'étira sur les lèvre du Geek, avant qu'il n'explose de rire.

-C'est quoi ton problème, t'as fumé de l'herbe, gamin ? questionna le bourré qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

Pour seule réponse, il eut encore un rire aigu, fort, flippant.  
>"Ho petit con je te permets pas de te foutre de ma gueule !" lança le criminel en même temps que son pied dans le visage du gamer qui continua son rire strident.<br>Un deuxième coup de pied fut lancé, mais il n'arriva jamais sur le visage. Ce fut la mâchoire du Geek qui saisit violemment sa cheville, plantant ses dents dans la chair avant de resserrer la mâchoire et d'arracher tout ce qu'il avait attrapé.  
>Un hurlement grave retentit dans la chambre.<br>L'homme en noir perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol, son postérieur touchant en premier le carrelage glacé.  
>Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?<br>Le Geek ne lui laissa pour autant aucun moment de répit et lui bondit dessus. Il baissa son pantalon et arracha d'un coup sec le sexe encore au garde a vous, provoquant un cri de douleur au bourré. "Elle est petite !" explosa t-il de rire avant de jeter le sexe dans la pièce et de s'assoir sur son bassin, saisissant brusquement de ses mains chaudes le visage du patron, qu'il tira vers lui avant de la repousser avec violence sur le carrelage en riant.  
>"CREVE CREVE CREVE ! chantonnait le jeune homme écoutant chaque coup du crâne contre le carrelage résonner jusqu'à un craquement. Il s'arrêta, pouffa de rire et reprit à nouveau son jeu. Le corps du patron ne répondait plus, mais cela n'allait pas l'arrêter de s'amuser. Cette merde était morte bien vite, ça l'attristait. Il y avait de nombreux couteaux et objets étranges installés sur la commode à côté de lui, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'en servir. Peut être plus tard, pour le moment, c'étaient ses mains qu'il voulait utiliser. Ses mains si petites, si douces, toujours accrochées à une manette, celles qui lui tenaient compagnie dans les moments où il se sentait excité mais n'avait personne pour se libérer et s'amuser.<br>Ce qu'il faisait de ses mains en ce moment était bien plus excitant que tout ce qu'il avait pu en faire dans sa courte vie.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe groOOOOOh !" fit le camé en ouvrant la porte, ne pensant pas voir un spectacle pareil dans toute sa vie.  
>La tête du gamin se leva en sa direction du Hippie, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et il bondit sur lui tel un chat, lui flanquant son poing droit en pleine mâchoire.<br>Mis a terre facilement, et l'herbe n'aidant pas, le camé n'arrivait pas à se relever, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Etait-il à ce point drogué ? Il n'avait pourtant pas tant fumé que cela. Il reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes et toussa, gémissant de douleur et se tordant sur place.

-Gros qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
>-Ce qui m'arrive ?<p>

Comme avec le patron, il s'assit sur lui

-Ça, il fallait me le demander plus tôt.

Il saisit ses lunettes et les jeta, brisant celles-ci contre le mur, et planta son regard remplit de folie dans les yeux de l'autre, remplis de peur et d'incompréhension.

-Dis-moi si tu vois toujours la vie en rose après ça.

Il planta chacun de ses pouces dans les yeux du drogué qui hurla, tentant de se débattre mais ne put rien face à la force soudaine du jeune homme qui enfonçait profondément ses doigts dans les orbites, répandant du sang dessus, arrachant des cris de plaisir au puceau et des cris de pure douleur à sa victime.

Il n'avait jamais pris autant son pied de sa vie, et ce n'était pas la bosse dans son pantalon qui allait dire le contraire.

C'était clair, il n'était plus lui-même.

Il n'était plus faible.

Adieu sentiments de peur et douce innocence, bonjour haine et plaisir sanglant.  
>Il entendit quelqu'un accourir. Il se releva et rentra dans la chambre. Il saisit un couteau, avant de se mettre derrière la porte, qu'il laissa à moitié ouverte.<p>

-Hippie ! hurla le Prof en se posant à côté de lui  
>-PATRON SI C'EST TOI QUI ! gueula le Panda qui entra dans la chambre à la fois fou de rage et étonné.<p>

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le cadavre, il fit de gros yeux et se mit a ses côtés, l'appelant.

-F-f-fuyez ! articula difficilement le Hippie qui se tenait les yeux, répandant du sang sur ses mains.  
>-Bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<p>

Le Geek sortit de sa cachette et poignarda sans vergogne l'ursidé qui hoqueta de surprise, se crispant.

-Il se passe quelque chose que vous auriez pu éviter si vous ne m'aviez pas abandonné, dit d'un ton sec le gamer en enlevant l'arme blanche du dos, avant de la mettre sur la nuque du Panda et de la trancher, répandant du sang sur le corps, bientôt cadavre.  
>-MAITRE PANDA! hurla son compagnon, complètement choqué.<p>

Il déglutit et regarda l'horrible créature qu'était devenue le Geek, alors que Maître Panda se tenait la gorge, les yeux exorbités. Il se releva et s'enfuit en quatrième vitesse dans son labo, suivi par le tueur fou qui, avant de le pourchasser, en avait fini avec le Panda et le camé.

Le Prof eut de la chance et atteignit sa chambre, s'enfermant à double tour, soufflant loin de sa porte en métal.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas, dit le gamin en donnant un petit coup de pied à la porte.

« Il faut...une solution...Vite...retourner dans le temps...régler ça...je peux le faire! Oui je le peux ! Il faut le sauver ! Il faut tous les sauver ! se disait le Prof en reprenant son souffle avant de se relever et de s'asseoir à son bureau, paniqué.

-Tu mourras, comme eux, j'en fais le serment ! fit le bambin en continuant de donner de petits coups réguliers à la porte.

Au bout d'une minute il s'arrêta et réfléchit. Il n'allait pas sortir pour le moment, il ne sortirait jamais en fait. Il retourna à la chambre du patron et saisit deux revolver, qui étaient dans le tiroir de la commode et les chargea, ayant vu plusieurs fois comment le Patron le faisait, imitant les mêmes mouvements. Il rangea les armes à feu dans ses poches une fois qu'il eut fini.  
>Il sortit de la chambre et entendit un doux miaulement. Il tourna la tête vers le son et aperçut Wifi, qui venait en sa direction.<br>Il sourit une nouvelle fois et sortit un des revolvers, qu'il pointa en direction du chat.

-Toi aussi tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tout ce que tu veux c'est tes putains de croquettes.

Un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

><p>Le scientifique sursauta, manquant de renverser son mélange au sol. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il gaffe, il y était presque. Bientôt tout redeviendrait comme avant, bientôt il pourrait tous les sauver, bientôt il remonterait le temps, changerait ce présent horrible pour le rendre meilleur. Bientôt il sauverait le Geek de sa folie. Bientôt il retrouverait son amant.<br>Il versa des larmes, revoyant la scène de meurtre. « Maître panda » chuchota-t-il tout bas en serrant la fiole, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent, de nouveaux coups de feu retentirent dans la maison,Le Geek venait de descendre la Fille, celle-ci n'ayant rien entendu de la soirée, son casque posé sur les oreilles, écoutant "Wrecking ball" à fond. Il avait vidé un chargeur sur elle avant de lui cracher dessus et de s'en aller. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il lui aurait bien arraché les cheveux et enfoncé des bouts de verre dans le corps. Bah cela serait pour le Moine. Ce n'était pas marrant quand ça ne bougeait, et ne criait plus<br>Mais avant, le plus important, le Prof. Il était revenu devant sa porte et murmura qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il resta figé devant celle-ci et baissa la tête, observant ses pieds. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et il se mit à quatre pattes devant la porte. Il y avait deux centimètres d'espace entre la porte et le sol. Une idée germa dans son esprit, il se releva et il repartit en rigolant dans la cuisine. Il saisit un saladier et de la vodka, versa tout le contenu de la bouteille dans le récipient. Il récupéra une boîte d'allumettes, qu'il rangea dans la poche droite de son jean bleu délavé et taché de sang, et se rendit devant la porte du Prof.  
>D'un geste expert, il envoya tout le liquide en-dessous de la porte, rejoignant l'autre coté de la pièce, fit tomber les quelques gouttes restantes à ses pieds puis jeta le saladier et sortit la boîte d'allumettes.<br>La gamer alluma une première allumette mais ne fit rien avec, observant juste la beauté de la flamme avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne. Il s'accroupit et en alluma une seconde, dit à haute voix:

-Tu es né poussière, tu crèveras poussière.

Il enflamma le liquide, recula, s'asseyant contre le mur et regardant la porte, écouta, prit plaisir en l'entendant crier de peur, renverser quelque chose au sol, avant que résonne une détonation, et que le Prof hurle alors qu'un flot de fumée s'échappait de la pièce.  
>Il pouvait la sentir, l'odeur de la chair qui brûlait petit à petit, c'était bon, tellement bon ! Il se mit a rigoler, tremblant de plaisir, imaginant parfaitement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.<br>Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus un seul cri, il se releva, triste que cela n'ait pas duré plus longtemps et partit continuer son jeu. Après tout il restait encore beaucoup de monde avant que la maison ne crame toute entière.  
>Il fit marche arrière et se dirigea devant la porte du Démon, s'immobilisa devant. Il baissa la tête<br>Devait-il lui aussi payer ? Ils s'entendaient si bien d'habitude.  
>Non. Il l'avait laissé aussi. Il avait contribué à sa folie, il ne l'avait pas aidé. C'était même lui qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il allait payer. Il allait souffrir. Bientôt il ouvrirait cette porte et tuerait à coups de couteau celui pour qui son cœur battait plus tôt.<br>Bientôt tout serait fini.  
>Bientôt.<p>

End

* * *

><p>Joyeux halloween a tous !<br>Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
